paradise_of_demonic_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Xingjian/Skills
Cultivation Techniques/Skills''' '' Past Technique/Skills '(Gone or Synthesized)'' * ''Basic Sword Technique''' - Lv. 30(max)'' ''-Gave 1st specialty (Genius Swordsmanship)'' * Single-handed Sword Grab '- Lv. 20(max)'' * ''Cross Slash''' - Lv.20(max)'' * ''Grizzly Bear Sword Technique - Lv.30(max)'' * ''Eagle Sword Technique - Lv.30(max)'' * Tenauer-Style Body Strengthening Sword Technique '- Lv. 30(max)'' * ''Nine Yang Divine Sword Technique '- Lv.20(max) * ''Chaotic Strike - Lv.20(Max)'' * ''Silver Moon Prayer Sword Technique -Lv.20(Max)'' * Descent of Holy Light '- Lv. Max'' * ''Tresia-Style Foundation Sword Technique '- Lv.20(max) * ''Nine-Headed Dragon Sword Technique -Lv.Max'' * ''Hegemonic Qi Slash of Heavens and Earth - Lv.Max'' * ''15 sets of basic sword techniques ( Tempest Overlord, Gale Sword Deity, or Aurora Sword Spirit, etc) Lv.Max'' * ''Meteor Sword Technique.Lv.20(Max)'' * Storm sword technique '''Lv.Max * ''53 more basic sets of sword techniques LvMax'' * ''8 training sword technique''' Lv.Max'' * ''Radiant Light Sword Lv.20(Max)'' * '''''Another 3 sets of basic techniquesLv.Max * 19 Basic techniques Lv.Max'' * ''Learns more basic/nurturing techniques that equal to 100. Lv.Max * Supreme Mistwind Sword Lv.30 (Max)'' * ''Ether Sword Ripples''' (mutated force field due to change in mental cultivation)'' * Luminous Heaven Soaring Slash Lv.40 '(New Max)(Gone)'' ''-Fusion of radiant light sword and supreme mist sword'' * ''Ninety Thousand Godly Demon Flash''' Lv.40 (New Max)(Gone)'' ''-The Ninety Thousand Godly Demon Flash used speed, footwork, light, and shadows to create errors in one's sight and hearing. With each sword attack, many illusions would be created. It was said that ultimately tens of thousands of illusions could be created. Can create real clones and or switch places with them.'' * ''Phenomena Sword Formation (Gone)'' ''-Mix of Thunder Immuring Earth Sword and Aquatic Sword Formation'' * ''Thunder Immuring Earth Sword Lv.40(Gone)'' ''-Mix of the two first skills in the Killing Palace'' * ''Prodigious Demolition Sword Lv.40(Max)-> (Became even stronger due to more fusions)(Gone)'' ''-Mix of all four arts at the Killing Technique Location'' * '''''5000+ sword arts(You did read right btw. It's not your eyes that is the problem I swear) * Rebirth Sword Technique Lv.40(New Max)'' ''-First Sword Skill created by synthesis of ether and skill seed and also a mix of every nurturing skill in to the Basic Sword Technique.'' * ''New Nine Sword Dragon Technique''' Lv.40(New Max)'' ''-Created by synthesis of all training skills'' * ''New Ether Sword Ripples ( Became even stronger due to more fusions)'' ''-Fusion of Ether sword Ripples, Radiant light sword , and supreme mist sword'' * Reduced Force Field(No Lvls) ''-'The basic form of communication with the ether particles. At the stage of the first job transition, everyone would have this technique. * Zenith Light Sword Formation'Lv.40(Max)->( Became even stronger due to more fusions)'' ''-Mix of Ninety Thousand Godly Demon Flash and Luminous Heaven Soaring Slash'' * Prodigious Demolition Sword Physique'Lv.40(Max) * Universal Truth Long Sword'Lv.40(Max)'' * ''Five God-Slaying Swords(More info on website link in description Top Right)'' ''-Became stronger due to more fusions.'' '' '''Main Skills/ Techniques '' * Four Celestial Eradication Swords Lv.50(New Max)'' * ''Celestial Eradication Sword Formation''' Lv.50(New Max)'' ''-Electromagnetic waves.(Since MC got his emotions back, he learned that senses and emotions appear due to electormagnetic waves. So now he controls it so he can control basically control the human heart thus why the illusions are effective. (Ch-806 for a more clear explanation)'' ''- Now has reached microscopic levels (Ch-822)'' * '''''Sword Force * Sword Prowess Special Techniques''' '' * '''''Boundaries Negation ''-'Allows one’s body to overcome physical and material boundaries in an instant. Under the enhancement brought by ether particles, it expends 1000 potential points every second, fully accelerating the body’s vital energy and blood; agility reaches the limit of what one’s body can endure, ignoring the limits of the other attributes. * ''Heaven's Volition Sword Intent'' * ''Heaven-Connecting Sword Physique''' ''-Fang Xingjian's own method to condense martial will.